


wide awake

by buckydarling



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falsettos Secret Snowman 2017, Fluff, I guess???, M/M, Nightmares, Whizzer and Jason, Whizzer is a good dad, there is no excuse for this being late and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckydarling/pseuds/buckydarling
Summary: Jason has a nightmare. He wakes Whizzer up, really, by accident.





	wide awake

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO this is my Secret Snowman gift for @haamily on tumblr and there is really no excuse for the fact that it's four days late and i'm so SORRY
> 
> but here's 1k of jason and his two dads being domestic, as requested. this is the first falsettos thing i've written so i hope it's okay!!!
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS MY DUDES

Whizzer had probably been dead asleep for a solid five minutes when he was jerked awake by a thump as a very small human catapulted onto the bed and into his side. He let out a little  _ oof,  _ blinking awake at the sudden newcomer’s arrival. Blearily, he looked down, his eyes adjusting to the darkness to find Jason (really, who else could it have been?) buried in his side, shaking. Whizzer furrowed his brow in confusion, sitting up.

 

“Hey, buddy,” he whispered, careful not to wake Marvin sleeping beside him, “what’s wrong?”

 

Jason’s head shot up, his eyes wide and fearful. “Oh - sorry, Whizzer,” he mumbled, looking embarrassed. “Thought you were Dad. Didn’t mean to wake you up.” He was still shaking. Whizzer sat more upright in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“It’s alright, pal, I’m not mad,” he assured Jason. “Are you - are you okay?” Jason bit his lip before shaking his head slowly.

 

“I had a really bad nightmare,” he whispered, as if it was a terrible secret. His voice trembled on  _ nightmare,  _ and he wrapped his arms around himself protectively, glancing around the dark room as if he was watching out for something. Whizzer’s heart tightened a little with pity and a sudden, intense need to protect Jason from whatever it was he was scared of.

 

“Do you want me to wake up Mar-- your dad?” he asked quietly. Jason shook his head quickly. 

 

“No, it’s okay. He’s asleep. I’ll just go back to bed or--” Jason was rambling now, and Whizzer felt an oddly parental sort of concern. 

 

“Hey, Jason, it’s okay.” He cut the kid off before he ran out of breath or something. “Want me to walk you back to your room?”

 

Jason paused, obviously debating whether or not he wanted to maintain his pride, before nodding. “...Yeah,” he whispered, sounding ashamed. Whizzer smiled reassuringly at him, swinging his legs up and off the bed (still careful not to wake Marvin, who had begun to snore softly) and following the soft pad of Jason’s feet across the small apartment hallway back to his room. 

 

Jason sat back on his bed inside the crescent of his rumpled covers where he’d pushed them back to wake up. He sat illuminated by the slice of light coming in through the door from the hallway, and Whizzer noticed with a start how  _ small  _ he suddenly looked. He stood in the doorway for a moment, unsure of what to do, but knowing he had to do something. His eyes landed on Jason’s bookshelf in the corner, and his mind lit up with an idea.

 

“Want me to read to you?” he asked Jason. The kid opened his mouth to protest, but Whizzer waved him off. “Yes, kid, I know, you’re twelve and a half, you can read. But,” he walked over to the shelf, his bare feet cold on the rug-less floor, “my big sister used to do this for me when I had bad dreams, even when I was your age. Sometimes it’s nice to just listen to the words, you know?” His voice got quiet. “To have someone there.”

 

He heard Jason shift on the bed behind him. “That...sounds nice,” he admitted. Whizzer scanned the book titles on the spines stacked neatly on the shelf before pulling out  _ James and the Giant Peach.  _

 

“I always liked this one,” Whizzer admitted, “even though I was a little younger than you when it came out.” He walked over and sat down on the bed, leaning up against the wall and stretching his legs out in front of him. Jason scooted closer and hesitantly settled into his side, and Whizzer pretended like something didn’t explode inside his chest, instead lifting one arm to settle reassuringly around Jason’s shoulders and using the other hand to flip open the book to the first page as he began to read quietly.

 

“ Until he was four years old James Henry Trotter had had a happy life. He lived peacefully with his mother and father in a beautiful house by the sea…”

 

++++

 

Marvin woke up around four in the morning with the sudden awareness that the other side of the bed was empty. He reached out with one arm, blindly groping at the indentation at the mattress usually occupied by Whizzer, but the sheets were cold; no one had been there for at least an hour. Marvin peeked one eye open, confused, then stretched his arms over his head and sat up, grabbing a hoodie and going in search of his boyfriend. 

 

Wandering out of his room, it didn’t take Marvin long to discover Whizzer, and the sight made something feel as though his chest was expanding, almost uncomfortably tight. His lover was stretched out on Jason’s bed, the kid in question curled into his side and a book half-read splayed open on his chest. Both were fast asleep. A stray piece of Whizzer’s hair had flopped onto his forehead, and his face was peaceful with sleep. Marvin bit down on his lip, trying and failing to contain the smile working its way onto his face before quietly padding into Jason’s room and settling on the bed next to Whizzer. 

 

Whizzer stirred, blinking sleepily. “Hey,” he whispered, careful not to wake Jason. “NIghtmare,” he whispered by way of explanation, and Marvin smiled, shifting so he was lying down and tucking his face into Whizzer’s shoulder, pressing a kiss there.

 

“He loves you, you know,” he whispered, indicating Jason’s sleeping form. Whizzer smiled happily as Marvin continued. “You’re as much his family as I am.” At that, Whizzer let out a small noise of surprise.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered simply, and Marvin snuggled closer, wrapping an arm around Whizzer’s stomach.  

 

“I love you,” he added, and he felt Whizzer freeze. “You don’t have to say it back,” Marvin reassured him quickly, his eyes already slipping closed with sleep. “I just wanted you to know it.” 

 

He was almost completely asleep again when he heard Whizzer whisper “I love you too.” He just smiled, holding Whizzer a little tighter, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hispanicjackkelly


End file.
